


Mordecai, prince of Denmark

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mordecai, prince of Denmark

All the way back in the land of Denmark, there was a vast kingdom that though wealthy, was about to be the place for great tragedy to take place.

It all started long ago, but the story starts at the gates of the castle where a very important discussion was about to take place. And by important I mean what it is needed to set up the plot and let the story actually take off.

There were two watchmen that had entered the scene since it was time for them to fulfill their duties, and right in time too since there was a strange figure nearby.

“Who’s there?”

“That’s what I should be asking you! Identify yourself!”

“Long live the king!”

“Is that Jeremy?”

“Yeah I am.”

“About time you showed up.”

“It’s barely twelve o’clock right now. Go to bed Doug.”

“Thanks man; I’ve been wanting to go to bed already. This weather is cold and depressing,” the weasel let out with a sigh.

“Quiet night?”

“Not even the squeak of a mouse.”

“Very well then, go to bed dude,” he suggested. But before Doug could follow suit he turned around for a final word, “Also, if you happen to see Rigby and Chad, they are supposed to stand guard with me tonight so please tell them to hurry the heck up.”

Doug answered with a laugh, but stop mid way as he heard someone approaching, “Hold on, I think that’s them. Who’s there?!”

“Friends of this country,” Rigby affirmed.

“And servants of the Danish king,” Chad added.

“Oh, it really is you guys. Okay, I’m gonna hit the hay now. Goodnight.”

“See ya man,” Rigby said.

“Who’s taken over the watch for you?” Chad asked.

“That’d be Jeremy. Night everybody.”

Doug left the place, leaving Rigby and Chad to talk to Jeremy in that cold winter night.

“Hey Jeremy.”

“Hey Chad. Is Rigby here too?”

“More or less,” Rigby yawned, “honestly I’m too tired, I mean why did I have to come outside the warm castle walls and into the cold night of a kingdom like this one! This is Denmark, for crying out loud!”

“Stop whining, we all are tired and cold,” Chad nagged him. Then he turned to Jeremy, “Any signs of that thing yet?”

“Nope.”

“Rigby said he doesn’t believe me about it.”

“That’s because it’s not real!” Rigby butted in.

“Says you!”

“Says reason!”

“Anyways,” Chad said with an eye roll, “he won’t believe us about this thing, even though we’ve already seen it TWICE. That’s why I told him to come here tonight for our shift, so that the ghost appears right in his dumb face and see we weren’t lying.”

“And how is that going to work for you when it DOESN’T appear? You know, since it doesn’t exist?” Rigby said mockingly.

“Just sit down and wait, we’ll tell you exactly what we have gone through for two nights in a row now.”

“Alright, fiiiiiiiiine,” Rigby groaned as he did as told.

“Last night, when that star to the west of the North Star had traveled across the night sky to that point where it’s shining now, at one o'clock, Chad and I-”

In that precise moment, a thick fog started spreading around them as a dark figure appeared from the shadows.

“Oh my gosh!” Rigby screamed. “What the heck is that?!”

“It’s the ghost! I told you it was real!” Chad said with mixed satisfaction and fear. “It’s here again, just like before.”

“And still looking like the dead king,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Say something Rigby, you’re the one that knows how to talk fancy,” Chad nudged him on the shoulder.

“Doesn’t it look like the dead king to you?”

“So much it’s scary, Jeremy,” Rigby admitted.

“So are we just going to stare at each other all night, or?”

“Say something to it, Rigby!”

“What am I supposed to tell him? Oh hey man, sorry I threw up at your funeral, I didn’t know that fish had gone bad three days prior?!”

“Just go!” Jeremy ordered as he shoved him towards the ghost.

Rigby scowled at them before finally facing the dark figure in front of him.

“Okay, who are you, and why do you look like the dead king of Denmark when he dressed for battle? Come on, spit it out already!”

 

“I think you offended it Rigby.”

“What?”

“Yeah, look, it’s going away!” Chad pointed out as the figure banished.

“What? No! Come back you! Speak! Come back and speak you coward!”

It was no use of course, since the ghost had already gone away as mysteriously as he appeared before Rigby could add anything else to his empty threats. The others walked hastily right next to the raccoon man as he stared into the spot the spirit had faded from.

“Wow Rigby, you seem awfully scared for someone that doesn’t believe in ghosts,” Chad mocked him, earning another scowl. “You had it coming for calling us liars. Do you believe us now?”

“Okay! Okay, you were telling the truth, I believe you now. But you can’t blame me! If I hadn’t seen this with my own two eyes I would have never believed this!” Rigby relented.

“And it totally looked like the dead king, William of Denmark.”

“Just like you look like a loser-OW!” He yelled out at the well earned punch on the arm. “What I MEANT was, the ghost was just like the king looked when he fought the king of Norway, you know with his special armor, and it frowned just like the king did once when he attacked the Poles, traveling on the ice in sleds. It’s weird.”

“This has happened three times tonight! He’s always wandering around his at this time, making the guards crap their uniforms and run for their lives.”

“I don’t know how to explain this, but I have a feeling this ‘ghost’ can only mean bad news for our kigdom,” Rigby looked around wearily.

“Especially since this is a Shakespeare play.”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“As regards the bad news, we can talk about that a little? Maybe we should go over the state of the kingdom again, just to be sure,” Chad proposed.

“Okay then.”

They all sat down, and Chad began the discussion with a very interesting question.

“First of all, I’d like someone to tell me what’s up with the kingdom lately? There are too many bronze cannons being manufactured all the time, thousands of weapons being bought abroad and shipbuilders have been working so much they don’t even rest on Sundays! Is something about to happen? Should I be worried?”

“I might have heard something,” Rigby mused, “mostly rumors, but better than nothing. You already know that the former king –currently impersonating Casper- was big rivals with the king of Norway, Maellard. Well, that guy challenged him to a duel, and since our dead king was totally awesome and the other was really old and lame of course he won, killing Maellard and gaining a good part of his territories as prize. That was fair, considering if our king had lost he would have had to do the same. However, not everyone agreed on that, since Maellard’s son -also named Maellard but his people call him Pops to avoid confusion- had gathered a bunch of thugs from the countries laws don’t apply. As in ‘starving to the point we’re willing to protect those lands just for food’ kind of countries. That’s what I think is why we have to guard this place and the country is such a mess right now.”

“That’d make sense,” Jeremy said, “especially since it’d be explain why the dead king is showing up; he’s the reason we’re at war.”

“Dude, the war worries me WAAAAY less that seeing a ghost at my doorstep,” Rigby sighed, “I mean, remember how in the Roman Empire Caesar was about to be murdered a bunch of corpses rose and started running through the streets of Rome speaking gibberish? There were shooting stars, and blood mixed in with the morning dew, and threatening signs on the face of the sun. The moon, which controls the tides of the sea, was so eclipsed it almost went completely out. A ghost can only mean bad luck, I’m telling you something’s about to go down in the land Denmark. That ghost better stay away from me or I’ll swear to heavens I’ll-”

Right on cue, the ghost decided to show up again for the second time that night.

Rigby let out a shaky sigh.

“It’s right behind me isn’t it.”

The other two nodded slowly, Rigby stood up and faced the ghost with as much courage as he could muster.

“What?! Why do you stare at us?! Stop staring!! If you can say something then say it!! Otherwise leave already!!”

The ghost spreaded his arms but was silent still, only increasing Rigby’s anger.

“What?! Do you want a hug?! A kiss on the cheek?! What do you want?! Tell me!!”

Silence.

“What do you want?! Is it for me to get something done for you? Tell me a secret you didn’t want to take to the grave but had no choice since it could hurt the kingdom? Do you have a hidden treasure and want to give it to us? That’d be cool, actually- Just TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!!”

He was only answered by the distant crow of a rooster.

“Gosh this guy is hopeless,” he gave up with a drawn out sigh, “Chad, don’t let him leave while I try to figure this out.”

“What, I’m supposed to hit it with my spear or?”

“Only if it moves.”

“There it is,” Jeremy showed him.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Rigby agreed.

Too bad they didn’t have the chance for a demonstration, since the ghost banished into the night once more.

“Dang it! It’s gone again. I have the feeling that threatening it with violence wasn’t the right choice, you know. Plus, it’s a ghost, it’s stupid to think we can hurt it with mortal weapons.”

“It was about to say something when the rooster crowed,” Jeremy observed.

“I think you’re right,” Rigby agreed, “he looked guilty afterwards, like he shouldn’t be here. Isn’t there a saying that roosters are like trumpets of the Lord that make ghosts go away to where they came from? I think we just saw the truth in that.”

“I think you might be onto something there,” Chad nodded.

“It doesn’t matter though, it’s already sun rise. I think we should pause this watch and tell Mordecai –I mean, ‘young William’- what just happened. I mean if MY old man was dead I’d sure like to know if his ghost was wondering around the castle and just stopping in front of people and staring at them. You all agree on that?”

“Sure dude, I think I know where he might be.”


End file.
